Monster Mania and JT Origins
by Nightw2
Summary: A somewhat reworked Rugrats/JLA merger. Rated PG for a couple of bits of gross-out humor and pits and pieces of super-hero cartoon-type adventure. Also includes the heroes' origins


Note: since the Rugrats and the JLA are BOTH copyrighted by other parties, I'm writing this fan-fic for purely entertainment purposes. Some people will notice that this is merely a modified version of an Amalgam fan-fic entitled "Justice Tykes" (and the original version can still be found at the URL http://www.scifi.co/bboard/browser.cgi/3/4/600 if you look hard enough). One of the alterations I've made to THIS version was changing two of the cities the monsters attack because the original version was written several months BEFORE the only-too-recent World Trade Center and Pentagon tragedies).  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
The story opens in a non-descript suburban house in a non-descript small American town, where we find six young friends (and I DO mean young; the oldest of the six just turned three years old one week earlier) sitting down in front of the television set in the early afternoon. Right in the middle of one of the six friends' favorite kid's shows, the scene on the TV switches to a man in a semi-formal blue suit sitting behind a large desk and replying "We interrupt this program to bring you a very important news bulletin. According to reports coming in almost simultaneously from Moscow, London, Paris, Hong Kong, Chicago and Los Angeles, there is a massive monster invasion sweeping the planet. All of our most reliable sources tell us that these monster attacks aren't hoaxes OR movie rehearsals. Therefore, I have only one thing to say; RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, EVERYBODY!".  
  
The first of the six kids to speak is Clark Pickles, a bald-headed just-under-two-year-old male in a light blue shirt. This pre-toddler replies "You hear that? There are a whole bunch of monsters doing a lot of er ..... not nice stuff to a bunch of people. We have to stop them." as he dons a medium blue sweater with an attached bright red cape. Infringed on the sweater's chest area is an upside-down yellow triangle with a bright red "S" that stands "Superbaby" in the middle.  
  
As Clark dons his bright red booties and glues on the thick-black-hair wig (the glue is strong enough to keep the wig from falling off while he is flying at high speeds but just weak enough that he can very easily remove the wig with his super-strength) to complete his costume, the three-year-old speaks up. This young male, who has medium red hair, freckles and thick glasses and goes by the name of Charles Wayne the third (but is called "Chuckie" by his friends), nervously replies "I know we have to do this, Tom-El (Clark Pickles's real name [don't ask]), but these monster attacks smell too organized to me. The whole thing STINKS of a behind the scenes mastermind." as he dons his black cape, cowl and gloves, straps on a medium yellow, almost impossibly well-stocked utility belt and sticks a big, black bat symbol onto his shirt to complete his transformation into Scaredy Bat.  
  
One of the other four, this one a just-under-two-year-old male with short brown hair wearing a bright green ring and answering to the name of Kyle DeVille, looks down at his diaper and embarassingly replies "Sorry, Chuckie. I guess I should have skipped that extra helping of beans for lunch." as he becomes surrounded by a green glow that produces the green and black costume of Kid Lantern.  
  
Kyle's two-minutes-older twin sister, Wallina DeVille (the fastest baby alive), takes a sniff and says "Pee-Yuw! I'll say, Kyle. I've smelled some dirty diapers before, but sheesh!" as she uses her super-speed to instantly switch to the red dress and mask of Speed Girl.  
  
Kyle shouts back "Look who's talking, Wallina. You were the one who snuck about 50 helpings of mom's chili last night. That made for some REALLY stinky diapers.".  
  
Wallina defends "I digest food a lot faster that you do, Kyle, so I have to EAT a lot more than you do.".  
  
Before the twins' bickering can get any worse, Clark Pickles's four-month-old adopted brother, Dylan Pickles, levitates himself out of his baby seat and telepathically tells the twins "Need I remind you two that the longer you two fight, the better the chances of those monsters hurting a lot of innocent people? With six cities, and possibly the entire world, at stake, we can't afford to have you two bickering." as Dylan uses his shape-shifting powers to assume his true form of Dil'l Pikkll'zz, the Infant Manhunter.  
  
Finally, Charles Wayne's one-and-half-year-old stepsister, Kimi Prince, sticks a golden eagle symbol to her shirt, grabs her golden lasso and dons her red-and-white boots, silver braclets and golden tiara to become Wonder Tyke.  
  
Superbaby replies "Come on, gang. We've got monsters to mash because a super-baby's gotta do what a super-baby's gotta do." as he flies up to and turns the doorknob. After the Justice Tykes all step out of the house and start off on their adventure. Superbaby, Wonder Tyke, the Infant Manhunter and Kid Lantern all fly off toward London, Los Angeles, Moscow and Paris respectively while Speed Girl zooms off for Hong Kong and Scared Bat hops on his souped-up big-wheel and pedals off for Chicago.  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Superbaby arrives in London to see four 100-foot winged gorillas empowered with freeze-ray vision attacking the city. With speed that would put a bolt of lightning to shame, Superbaby nails one of the giant winged gorillas pretty hard in the stomach and then starts spinning that gorilla around faster and faster while he uses his super-breath to blow the other three steadily higher and farther from the city until they are far enough away from London and high enough in the air for Superbaby to throw the first winged giant at all three of the others without endangering any innocent bystanders. After catching all four of the giant winged gorillas in mid-air (two with each hand), Superbaby then slams their heads together and throws all four of them so far that the unconscious winged giants land about twenty miles into the Atlantic Ocean. After using his heat vision to thaw out the areas the giant winged gorillas froze, Superbaby then, with his super-hearing, hears an all-too-familar voice reply "It's about time you saved us, you dumb super-baby.".  
  
Superbaby's X-ray and telescopic visions reveal the source of the shout, Superbaby's five-year-old (that is, five-year-old as of two weeks ago) evil super-genius cousin Alexia Pickles, to be in a limousine far below. Though Alexia is, thanks to her super-genius intellect and the wealth of her multi-billionaire parents, VERY bad news, only Superbaby and his five closest friends know about the five-year-old's very dirty dealings. Since Alexia is far too slippery for the Justice Tykes to ever concretely connect her to her numerous misdeeds, it's all they can do to merely thwart her evil schemes. Knowing he can't directly attack Alexia without solid proof of dirty dealings, Superbaby grudgingly takes his evil cousin's insult and flies off.  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Wonder Tyke gets to Los Angeles and spots four 100-foot robots blasting up the city with their wrist lasers as they fly about on their heel jets. Using her demigoddess speed, Wonder Tyke flies around one of the ankles of each of the robots, tying her lasso around said ankles without missing a bit. After she ties the rope around one ankle on each of the four robots, Wonder Tyke then uses her demigoddess strength to drag the robot's far out to sea and then starts spinning the robots around so fast, they eventually quite literally fall apart. With that take care of Wonder Tyke flies off toward Chicago to pick up her stepbrother  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Scaredy Bat pedals into Chicago and sees four laser-eyed griffins attacking a sizable crowd. After a quick gulp and shiver, the cape-and-cowl-garbed toddler dashes off to the rescue. Though Scaredy Bat is afraid of virtually everything, he DOES have one fear strong enough to briefly override all of his other fears; the fear of what happens to innocent people if the bad guys win; it's THIS fear that keeps him going no matter how scared he gets and no matter how tough the odds. Using a pair of pocket mirrors and some quick hand manuvers, Scaredy Bat manages to deflect the griffins' optic laser blast right back at them. While the four griffins are dazed by getting nailed by their own blasts, the always-prepared Scaredy Bat then tosses four sets of electrified bolas that wrap around their wings and deliver a shock that, mixed with the laser blasts they already took, take all four of them down REAL FAST. Noticing remote control harnesses on each of the four defeated griffins, the three-year-old caped crime-buster pulls out some tools from his well-stocked utility belt and walks up to one of the four unconscious monsters. Just as he has the control signal analyzed enough to be able to trace it to its source, Wonder Tyke arrives at Chicago, picks up her stepbrother and his big wheel and flies in the direction that Scaredy Bat is pointing.  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Arriving in Hong Kong, Speed Girl spots four 50-foot tall cyber-minotaurs blasting up the city with their lightning bolt horns and rocket launcher right arms. Thinking fast, Speed Girl changes her own diaper at super-speed and shoves the dirty diaper right up the nose of one of the cyber-minotaurs (also at super-speed). Even for a monster like this, the smell of that diaper proves to be too much and that beast falls hard. Using the fallen cyber-minoaur's rocket launcher arm to target the other three of her foes, Speed Girl makes pretty quick work of THEM, too. With the monsters in Hong Kong dealt with, Speed Girl hurries out to meet Wonder Tyke and Scaredy Bat, using her speed-lending power to increase Wonder Tyke's already supersonic flying speed enough for them to travel halfway around the world in less than a second.  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
With the Infant Manhunter making quick work or four 50-foot tall werewolves in Moscow thanks to his telepathic power and Kid Lantern almost effortlessly besting four acid-breathing hydras in Paris thanks to a power-ring-created giant fan and four power-ring-produced super-catapults, all the Justice Tykes are free to assemble at the source of the monsters' control transmission, which turns out to be Mount Fuji, Japan. The six young heroes quickly find a secret passage in the mountain that leads to a series of caves, but before they can investigate, the Justice Tykes get interrupted by the appearance of a 100-foot creature greatly resembling a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The creature replies "I must admit, you six tots were talented enough to defeat my monsters, but then, that's precisely why I wanted to lure you Justice Tykes out into the open; because I know you've got the potential to become truly great heroes who could, one day, oppose me in my quest for world domination. I wanted to get rid of you six BEFORE you became experienced enough to pose a REAL threat to me, so I created and unleashed those monsters you fought to FORCE you to come to me before you were ready. Now you face the fury of ....... DINOSAUR GRODD." with an evil cackle.  
  
Before the Justice Tykes can act, Dinosaur Grodd lets loose with an intense blast of his flame breath, which catches the Infant Manhunter dead-on. Since fire is one of the martian baby's few weaknesses, that puts him down hard (only Speed Girl's pulling the Infant Manhunter out of the flames at super-speed was enough to keep the intense flames from killing him). While Dinosaur Grodd lets loose with his flame blast, he ALSO uses his formidable telepathic power to make VERY short work of Superbaby, Wonder Tyke and Kid Lantern. When Speed Girl tries to use the same dirty diaper stunt on Grodd that she used on that first cyber-minotaur, the villain's super-intelligent mind allows him to calculate the pre-toddler heroine's rate of travel and location in time to grab her and, employing a strength much greater than that of an ordinary T-Rex his size (if you can call a T-Rex that size ordinary), flings her a pretty respectable distance, which leaves Scaredy Bat to face the powerful villain alone.  
  
First, Dinosaur Grodd uses his flame breath to try to roast the cape-and-cowl-garbed toddler, but the quick-thinking young hero wraps his fireproof cape around himself, which protects him from the flames long enough for him to toss a handful of super-concentrated anti-fire-foam tablets into the villainous super-dinosaur's mouth, which temporarily takes care of the flame breath problem. When Grodd tries to simply step on the masked toddler, the terrified but determined hero leaps out of the path of Grodd's foot while simultaneously tossing a pair of super-concentrated floor wax tablets at the bottom of said foot, which causes the evil behemoth to slip to the ground with a sickening thud. Next Grodd tries to use his "force of mind" powers on the surprisingly clever three-year-old, but the always prepared Scaredy Bat tosses four electrified disks at Grodd, which nail him right in the head and deliver a potent enough shock to temporarily short out his telepathy.  
  
By this point, Scaredy Bat is almost out of tricks and, though Dinosaur Grodd's two most dangerous powers are temporarily out of commision, he still has enough strength to easily handle one non-super-powered three-year-old. Unfortunately for Dinosaur Grodd, however, Scaredy Bat still did what he needed to do; keep the powerful villain busy long enough for his friends to recover and regroup and, before Grodd can even lay a claw on the caped toddler, the other Justice Tykes are all over the villain and, this time, Grodd is facing them WITHOUT his telepathy and flame breath. Between the combined physical strength of Superbaby and Wonder Tyke, the telepathic might of the Infant Manhunter, the power ring of Kid Lantern, the speed of Speed Girl and the combined dirty diapers of all five pre-toddler heroes. Grodd is so hopelessly outmatched that it is just plain pathetic. After helping the proper authorities securely put away the defeated super-dinosaur, the victorious Justice Tykes head for home.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Now we get to ANOTHER alteration I made from the original version of this story; I've also included the Justice Tykes' origins in THIS version; which I will start into right now  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Superbaby's origin:  
  
Rocketed to Earth literally JUST after his birth to Stu-El and Dida, Tom-El is the sole survivor of his destroyed homeworld. Jonathan and Martha Pickles found the alien infant and claimed him as their own, naming the infant Clark Pickles. Within mere weeks of arriving on Earth, Clark Pickles started developing incredible powers. Fortunately, by that time, his foster parents were ALREADY teaching him a strong sense of justice and responsibilty, so Clark decided to use his powers to help those in need as Superbaby. Thus far, only the other Justice Tykes know Clark Pickles real name.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Scaredy Bat's origin:  
  
When he was only three months old, Charles Wayne the third was being taken home from the movies by his parents when a gunman came up to the family and gestured them into a nearby alley. When the gunman tried to steal their valuables, Charles's father, Doctor Charles Wayne the second, tried to play hero for perhaps the first time in his life and actually overpowered the gunman, but there was a wild shot that nailed the good doctor's wife. Using his surgical skills, Doctor Wayne was able to save his wife that night, but the incident convinced him that their son needed to learn to be able to handle himself if his parents weren't around (Chuckie's mother died three months later of different causes but that's another story). Following that attempted hold-up, Charles Wayne the second spent about two-thirds of his fortune hiring top level help that made sure Chuckie learned how to handle himself in tight spots. Within a year, Charles Wayne the third, even at only fifteen months old, was a green belt in tae-kwon-do and ji-jitsu, could read at a fifth-grade level and was already potty-trained. Although Chuckie was still afraid of almost everything, his strongest fear; the fear of what might happen to innocent people if the bad guys win; convinced him to fight crime alongside his friends as Scaredy Bat. Continuing to hone his skills after adopting the Scaredy Bat identity, Chuckie is currently up to a red belt in karate, kung-fu, tae-kwon-do and ji-jitsu, can read at an eighth-grade level and has unerring aim with throwing weapons.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kid Lantern and Speed Girl's origin:  
  
The quibbling twin siblings known as Kyle and Wallina DeVille (and also as Kid Lantern and Speed Girl) are actually SECOND-GENERATION super-heroes; their parents being Harold DeVille (who happens to be a duly-deputized intergalactic lawman) and Betty Allen (aka Speed Queen). Though they both have the same parents, only Wallina inherited their mother's super-speed, but Kyle is FAR FROM helpless thanks to a working duplicate of their father's power ring (a duplicate that Kyle secretly created himself while he was, without his parents' knowledge or permission, playing with said ring). Though these twins tend to fight like the proverbal cats and dogs, there ARE two things they both agree on; protecting the innocent and playing with gross things.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Infant Manhunter's origin:  
  
As a newborn infant, Dil'l Pikkll'zz was accidentally plucked across time and space by an experimental teleportation machine, which self-destructed immediately afterwards. This teleportation machine was created by Jonathan Pickles, who was also the adoptive father of Clark Pickles (aka Superbaby), whom he and Martha ALSO found as a newborn just over a year-and-a-half earlier. Well, with barely a minute's hesitation, Jonathan and Martha Pickles agreed to adopt Dil'l just as they did Clark and named the Martian newborn Dylan, thereby giving Clark a little brother. Before long, Dylan had proven to possess potent telepathic powers as well as shape-shifting abilities, powers that serve the now four-month-old well as the Infant Manhunter.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Wonder Tyke's origin:  
  
Like Kid Lantern and Speed Girl, Wonder Tyke (aka Kimi Prince) is ALSO a second-generation super-heroine, her mother being Kira Prince (at least that's her COVER name [though the name is now Kira Prince-Wayne]; even I don't know her REAL one), the dethroned queen of a previously unknown race of Japanese Amazons (don't ask; I don't know where to START explaining) who uses her superhuman strength, combined with her great wisdom and compassion, to try to make things better for all living beings. Kira's mystically produced daughter, Kimi, was blessed with the power of flight, demigoddess strength and speed, super-endurance (though she is FAR from invulnerable) and a special aura that protects her and those she carries from the friction of her supersonic flying speed. Kimi was secretly operating as Wonder Tyke for about six months when she met the other Justice Tykes for the first time. After Charles Wayne the second met, fell in love with and married Kira Prince, Wonder Tyke became a charter member of the Justice Tykes as well as Scaredy Bat's stepsister.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Amalgams Used  
  
Justice Tykes = JLA + Rugrats  
  
Superbaby = Superman + Tommy  
  
Scaredy Bat = Batman + Chuckie  
  
Kid Lantern = Green Lantern + Phil  
  
Speed Girl = the Flash + Lil  
  
Infant Manhunter = Martian Manhunter + Dil  
  
Wonder Tyke = Wonder Woman + Kimi  
  
Alexia Pickles = Lex Luthor + Angelica  
  
Dinosaur Grodd = Gorilla Grodd + Reptar  
  
Stu-El = Jor-El + Stu Pickles  
  
Dida = Lara + Didi Pickles  
  
Jonathan Pickles = Jonathan Kent + Stu Pickles  
  
Martha Pickles = Martha Kent + Didi Pickles  
  
Doctor Charles Wayne = Thomas Wayne + Chaz  
  
Harold DeVille = Silver Age Green Lantern + Howard  
  
Speed Queen = Silver Age Flash + Betty  
  
Kira Prince = Golden Age Wonder Woman + Kira  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Note: Once again, I'm writing this story for absolutely no profit motive (there are too many copyrights being stepped on for me to not be in big trouble if this story wasn't being written for purely entertainment purposes). Though this wraps up my remade "Justice Tykes" story, anybody who wants to write a Justice Tykes story of their own can go right ahead. 


End file.
